


【轩翰】无规则不负责激情短（长）打

by Cosmic_String



Category: UNIQ (Band), 轩翰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_String/pseuds/Cosmic_String
Summary: 写在前面：02是01的后续，开车啦！好不容易烩面当然不能只吃碗榨面就走，怎么能不进行身心的深♂度♂交♂流呢，链接走起。PS：现实背景，同人而已，请勿上升，各位看众老爷们看得开心就好PPS：不知道桂花具体怎么了，有说肌肉拉伤也有其他说法，私设一下桂花只是最近太累了需要休息身体状况欠佳，大概就是发低烧加上身上没力气？但是休息了一天已经好多了所以晚上还能跑出去找轩哥。大概ooc预警？或许可以理解成生病的桂花会比较脆弱一点？PPPS：又带春杨弟弟玩了，不过戏份不多（我不管！全YH的孩子都是他俩爱情的见证！）





	【轩翰】无规则不负责激情短（长）打

无规则不负责激情超长打02：后台的电话的后续，又名先吃兔子还是先吃面

（一）

周艺轩刚回到家还没来得及开灯就感觉到黑暗中有个不明物体冲进了自己怀里，他被所带来的冲击撞得不由自主地往墙上靠了一下，手上的动作却依旧条件反射般地托住了现在已经双腿盘着腰挂在自己身上的奇行种兔子李汶翰。

“老头儿~”感受到抱着自己的人身上熟悉的温度，李汶翰满意地蹭了蹭他轩哥的颈窝又接着说道，“刚看了你的节目，你那么帅给谁看昂~”

“给电视机前的我们家小公主看啊。”说着话想摸摸李汶翰的头发然而发现自己的手正托着对方的周艺轩转而用侧脸蹭了蹭李汶翰的头发，心里一阵心疼，他能明显感觉到怀里的分量轻了不少。

“……轩哥你抱我过去~”李汶翰听着周艺轩嘴里肉麻的情话感到耳朵尖发烫却没有像往常一样反驳，继续蹭着周艺轩撒娇。

“好~汶翰你先帮忙把灯打开。”周艺轩托了托怀里人的身子，出声示意某只正在撒娇的兔子帮忙开个灯，现在黑灯瞎火的再加上还托着个人，他可不敢就这么往里走，万一不小心把人摔了可不是闹着玩的。

“啪！”熟门熟路的李汶翰把自己爪子往开关上一拍便收了回来，继续搂着托着自己的周姓老头儿的脖子把自己埋在对方怀里，轩哥的怀抱太温暖他不想下来。

周艺轩就着这个姿势托着某只大型挂件走到沙发边坐下，双手握住李汶翰的肩想把他从自己怀里拔出来好好看看他的脸却没想到搂着自己的李汶翰收紧双臂把自己抱得更紧了，他听见闷闷的声音从自己怀里传来。

“轩哥再让我抱一会……”

小公主都发话了周老头儿哪有不听的道理，一只手转而搂住李汶翰的腰，另一只手摸着他的背一块块数着突出来的脊椎骨，再一次感受到了怀里人直线下降的体重。

“什么时候汶翰才能胖点回来呢，摸着手感都没以前好了”周艺轩的思想在沉默中跑着火车，想到李汶翰是因为一碗面才大晚上跑到自己家里，他开口了：“不是说要我煮面给你吃吗？那我现在就去？”

听到这话李汶翰终于把头抬起来，眼睛平视周艺轩却不说话。

见李汶翰不说话周艺轩便发问了：“怎么了？要是困了的话先陪你去睡觉？明天再做给你吃？” 说完话又摸了摸对方的额头发现虽然没有明显的热度但依旧比平时烫些，他皱了皱眉不说话，转而又摸了摸李汶翰的脸，看着没了粉底之后遮不住的黑眼圈和虽然休息了一天却依旧略带疲惫的神态，心里又是一阵心疼。

可李汶翰听完了周艺轩的发问依旧不说话，双手抚上周艺轩摸着自己脸的那只手，接着抓下来在自己手里握好，低头留给他轩哥一个头顶，不知道在想什么。

…………………………

就在周艺轩打算抱着李汶翰回卧室哄他睡觉了的时候，一直坐在自己腿上的人有了动作。李汶翰把手伸向周艺轩衣服的下摆一把抓住企图往上拉，却被隐约明白了他想做什么的后者抓住手制止。

“不是说好来吃面的吗？” 

“来都来了，光吃个面多可惜昂……” 

“问题是汶翰你现在的身体受得了吗，刚摸你额头发现还有点烫，而且医生不是说了要好好休息？”

“……那老头儿你悠着点不就行了……”

“那你面还吃不？”

“吃！完事儿了你再做给我吃~”

“……”

周艺轩没办法了，只能抱着人向卧室走去。其实他也不是没想过可以借此机会干点别的，但顾虑到现在某只兔子身娇体弱易推倒的身体状况，他是真舍不得。之前那几天虽然也天天碰面但都忙着排练他俩谁也没心思想那档子事，却没想到这只兔子今天主动送上门了。（轩：万万没想到我做好了只当厨子的心理准备，却到头来还是得把自己搭上） 

卧室内：

“那我先去洗个澡？”周艺轩走到床边把人放下，对着安安静静坐在床上的李汶翰问道，顺便摸了摸小兔叽软软的兔毛。

小兔叽不说话，却在周艺轩准备起身离开的时候一把抓住他的手。被拉住手的周艺轩没来得及反应就感觉一阵天旋地转，随后视线中出现一片天花板。意识到自己是被扑倒在了床上的周艺轩刚想起身又被身上压过来的李汶翰压回了床上，顺便还被堵住了嘴。

一吻完毕之后的周艺轩哭笑不得地看着趴在自己身上红着脸喘气的李汶翰，摸了摸对方因为亲吻而越发显得红润的嘴唇开口说道：“桂花你别急啊。”

“老头儿我想你了……而且我洗过澡了！就在你回来之前……”李汶翰委委屈屈地开口。

“好啦，我知道，那你也得让我去洗个澡不是？节目刚结束看到你消息我就赶回来了，出了一身汗。”

“哦……那你要快点昂~不可以让我等太久，说不定太久的话我就睡着了~”

听到李汶翰的回答再看看他脸上害羞又傲娇的表情，周艺轩笑了笑，慢慢把人从自己身上挪开，起身走向浴室，关上浴室门之前还不忘来一句，“汶翰，我的睡衣好穿吗？”开灯的时候他就注意到了李汶翰身上穿的是自己的睡衣，身上还有自己用的那款沐浴露的味道，本来没想拿这件事逗他的周艺轩看到李汶翰脸上娇羞的表情还是没忍住，毕竟逗兔子什么的还是很好玩的。

回应他的是拍在门上的抱枕以及来自李汶翰欲盖弥彰的一句“我才不是故意穿你衣服是我没衣服穿了！”

“行吧，就当你是没衣服穿吧，就是不知道是谁在我这放了好几套换洗的衣服。”周艺轩打开莲蓬头让热水洒在自己身上带走出汗带来的粘腻感，哼着不成调的曲子好心情地想着。

（二）

呈大字型躺在床上的李汶翰无所事事，回味着刚才那个吻觉得有点不妙，原本随着周艺轩的离去而稍有平息的欲望又开始抬头了。

“唔……轩哥怎么还没好啊，好慢……”翻了个身把自己的脸埋到枕头里的李汶翰嘴里抱怨着，并没有听到浴室门已经打开的声音。

“汶翰你这样就不怕把自己闷死吗？” 

随着低沉又好听的声音一并传递到李汶翰感官的还有周艺轩身上带着刚洗过澡热气的温度。感受到对方的大手正轻轻掰动着自己的肩膀企图把自己从枕头里挖出来，李汶翰没有反抗，顺着对方的动作把自己摊平在床上。

眼神对视上周艺轩温柔而深情的目光，李汶翰觉得他的脸在慢慢变红，却依旧不肯把目光移开，一直盯着他家老头儿的帅脸看。然而与固定的目光不同的是李汶翰不老实的双手，他的手顺着周艺轩撑在自己身体两侧结实的手臂摸上他的胸肌最后再到腹肌，嘴里还嘟囔着明明一样瘦了那么多为什么轩哥你还有胸肌腹肌一点都不公平之类的抱怨。

听着李汶翰带着撒娇的抱怨，周艺轩开始了自己的动作，一手绕过脖子托住李汶翰的后颈吻上去，用舌头舔舐完敏感的兔牙之后伸进去刮过小兔叽口腔内的敏感地带最后停留在上颚的地方反复拿舌尖挑逗；另一只手则在解开睡衣纽扣之后摸上李汶翰的腰，用自己带着薄茧的指腹摩擦后者皮肤细腻的腰际。感受到身下人因敏感处被侵袭而震颤的身体以及瞬间软下去的腰身还有开始慢慢抬头的某个部位，周艺轩眼里的笑意更深，这只兔子还真是不管做过多少次都一样敏感。

慢慢地，周艺轩在李汶翰腰上抚摸的手开始往胸前的两点移动却在摸到对方因为体重的下降而突出的肋骨时不自觉地又皱起了眉头：“汶翰回去多吃点，你看你瘦的。”周艺轩的声音有些含糊，因为在离开了李汶翰的嘴之后他正忙着把自己细细密密的吻落在李汶翰的耳边，用自己的犬齿轻微拉扯着小巧的耳垂，时不时还拿自己的舌头戳刺李汶翰耳朵上那个小小的不起眼的耳洞。这个熊孩子拍合照的时候一直在玩自己耳垂动作之快连拍出来的手都是残影的，想到这周艺轩无奈又宠溺地笑了，把舌头略带报复性地伸进李汶翰耳朵里顺着已经开始泛红的耳廓舔了一圈。

耳边放大的水声以及周艺轩喷在自己颈侧的鼻息让李汶翰瞬间脸红，下意识想要缩着脖子躲开却因托在自己后颈的手而不能动作，他用自己因为长时间接吻而已经开始气息不稳的声音回答道： “唔……我每天都吃很多……啊！轩哥你别啃我脖子嗯……回去不好解释……”话说到一半的李汶翰感受到原本落在自己耳边的吻开始慢慢移动到脖子上便出声制止，说着话还不忘拿手环住他轩哥的脖子把自己的胸送到对方嘴边，声音越来越小声，“一定要啃的话你啃衣服能遮住的地方吧……”

听到头顶传来的软软糯糯又带着一丝害羞的声音，周艺轩停下了原来打算啃李汶翰喉结的动作转而用舌头舔了一下之后便把注意力集中到了送到嘴边的两点上，用自己的牙齿咬住其中一点并轻轻拉扯，过程中还不忘用舌头舔弄那个不起眼的小孔，直到李汶翰的乳尖开始充血挺立起来。

“唔轩哥……另一边也要……”感受到胸前传来的并不平衡的阵阵快感小兔叽皱着眉把另一边受冷落的胸口也送上前，希望他的饲主能照顾一下。看着身下的人主动的动作和开始慢慢泛红的身体，周艺轩的眼神愈发深邃，下身极速充血却依旧耐着性子给李汶翰做前戏，他家小兔叽最近身体不太好，得比平时更注意些。

“好，都听你的。”说完话周艺轩再次把头埋到李汶翰胸前重复着之前的动作舔弄原本受冷落的另一边乳尖；托在李汶翰后颈的手也移动到胸前加入其中，揉捏起已经充血的乳尖带给他更多的刺激；而本来停留在突出的肋骨上的手则向下移动在趁人不注意间慢慢探入内裤的边缘。

“啊！轩哥你偷袭！”在感受到周艺轩的手握上自己已经勃起的欲望时李汶翰惊呼出声，不过很快便软了下来，原本清亮的嗓音嗓带上了不成调的呻吟，即使咬住了嘴唇也依旧不断地泄露出来，“唔……哈轩哥嗯……你慢，慢点……”长时间没接受爱抚的身体一时间受不了那么强烈的刺激，李汶翰抓了抓周艺轩剃了寸头没剩多少的短发，出声希望他轩哥能慢点，因练乐器而带着薄茧的手快速撸动柱身带来的快感真的令他有些招架不住。

“汶翰抱歉。”吻去刚才因为自己过急的动作而被逼出李汶翰眼眶的泪水又亲了亲他泛红的眼角，周艺轩柔声说道，确实是他太急了，太过投入而在那一瞬间忘了自从去年年底开始到现在他们已经几乎半年没做过了，而之前的决赛夜过于短暂的接触也并没有留给属于他们两个人的单独时间。周艺轩说着话放慢了自己手上的动作，以一种相对比较平缓的节奏上下撸动，时不时把玩下方的两颗肉球，耐下心等待对方适应，直到李汶翰慢慢适应现在的节奏，眯着眼泛着潮红的脸上露出享受的表情，才又加快自己的速度。

随着他家老头儿越来越快的速度，李汶翰射了出来，身体软成一滩躺在床上喘着粗气，沉浸在刚才的快感中双眼迷离找不到方向，好不容易缓过来就看见周艺轩把沾着自己精液的手放到嘴边舔了一下，末了还用带着调笑的声音说道：“挺浓的，这么长时间汶翰你就没自己动手过吗？”其实周艺轩知道不管是大厂还是后来的别墅都是到处都有摄像头的地方，李汶翰不可能有机会干那种事，他就是想调戏一下。

李汶翰原本就红的脸看到周艺轩这个动作更是红得能滴出血，支支吾吾的一句话都说不出只能别过头不去看某个正在坏笑的老头儿，唔……轩哥这个动作简直犯规，太色情了……脑海中回忆着刚才周艺轩的表情还有动作，李汶翰觉得自己刚发泄过的下身又有了抬头的趋势，然后他就听见：“汶翰你又硬了。”

“啊啊啊这个老头儿简直坏死了，平时看着老实巴交对自己百依百顺的但是一上床就跟开启了里人格似的老喜欢欺负自己真是太过分了！”李汶翰在心里愤愤不平地想道，沉浸在自己心理活动中的他并没有察觉到身边人的动作。看着别过头去不理自己的李汶翰红得仿佛能滴出血的脸上别别扭扭的小表情，周艺轩觉得不管什么时候害羞的小兔叽都可爱死了，完全就是百看不厌。想着短时间内被调戏的李汶翰大概不愿意搭理自己，周艺轩也没说什么，把挂在李汶翰腿上的内裤完全扒掉之后便带着自己尚未解决的欲望翻身下床去找抽屉里的润滑剂，边找边祈祷希望润滑剂没有过期不然自己去冲冷水澡倒也没什么，就怕某只兔子今天晚上这个状态没润滑剂也想硬来然后明天疼得下不了床那事情就大条了。

“那汶翰我开始了？”确认润滑剂没过期之后周艺轩低头问道。得到李汶翰的首肯之后，周艺轩先把那一小瓶液体在自己手里捂热，接着倒了一些到自己手上又挤了些到李汶翰的股间，先是试探性地在穴口周围按摩再小心翼翼地探入一节指节，然后他就停止了动作，因为他感觉到李汶翰在抓自己的手臂。

“怎么了？弄疼你了？”看见李汶翰抓着自己手臂的手，虽然知道有润滑剂在不至于弄伤人但周艺轩还是一阵紧张，毕竟他们已经很长时间没做了。

“没有……”李汶翰摇摇头给出了否定的答案，怕周艺轩不信又补充道，“就是太久没做有点不习惯……轩哥你继续吧……”说完一只手拉下周艺轩的脖子吻了上去，让自己的唇齿间都充满着来自对方的味道；另一只手则向身后摸去，感受到粘腻的触感之后勉强抓住周艺轩的手把他的中指往自己身体里塞，轩哥为了他已经忍得够辛苦了，他不想让轩哥再等太久。

整根中指都没入之后周艺轩观察着李汶翰脸上的表情，直到对方脸上因不适感皱起的眉头渐渐松开，抓着自己肩膀的手也放缓了力道他才开始动作，摸索着寻找能带来致命快感的那一点。没过多久周艺轩就找到了，在指尖戳到某个小小的凸起时，他听到了李汶翰一声小声的惊呼，随后他便开始用指尖按压那一点，很快就感觉到原本紧紧包裹着自己手指的肠壁开始慢慢软化。看着李汶翰渐渐痴迷于其中的表情和脸上越来越明显的红晕，周艺轩又加入了一根手指，两根手指破开入口处紧致的肌肉圈探入其中，时而温柔地按摩敏感点附近的肠壁，时而两指微微张开帮助扩张，直到李汶翰适应良好之后才开始缓慢抽插，每一次都擦过最致命的那一点却不停留。

当刚开始的不适和钝痛慢慢散去之后，李汶翰只觉得一波波强烈的快感从自己的尾椎窜上大脑，把他的脑子搅成一团浆糊，控制不住自己的声音，他听到了自己发出的甜腻的呻吟，却并不打算掩饰，真的太舒服了，他的轩哥真的好有办法。 “唔……轩哥快点进来……”李汶翰红着脸把自己的腰往上抬，拿自己的后穴去蹭周艺轩的大家伙，他真的要忍不住了。经历过情欲的身体正在叫嚣着不满足，想被更大的东西填满；而某个担心自己身体情况过头的老头儿已经忍得满头汗却依旧压着火慢条斯理地做着扩张，如果气氛允许李汶翰现在真的很想翻白眼这个老头儿怎么现在没刚才那股猴急劲儿了。

“汶翰再忍忍，现在进去会受伤的，很快就好。”周艺轩喘着粗气安抚着今天格外心急的某只兔子，其实听到李汶翰软糯而带着情欲的声音他几乎就要不管不顾地一冲到底把自己埋到那个温热紧致的地方，但他仅剩不多的理智告诉他汶翰的身体还没准备好——虽然肠壁比刚开始已经软化很多，原本紧得好像一根手指都塞不进的穴口也已经能吃下两根手指，可周艺轩过去的经验告诉他如果现在就进去他绝对会听到来自他们家主唱那突然拔高的带着哭腔的惨叫。回忆起过往惨痛的经验教训周艺轩甚至觉得自己被欲火烧得差不多的理智都回来了不少。

就在李汶翰再一次觉得不耐烦甚至打算把他轩哥推倒在床上自己坐上去动的时候，周艺轩撤出了埋在他体内的三根手指，握着李汶翰的腰改用自己已经硬得不行的大家伙对上微张的穴口，进入之前还不忘拿个枕头在人腰下垫好。李汶翰感觉到那根又硬又热的东西在慢慢进入自己体内，上面凸起的血管和筋脉一寸寸摩擦着自己敏感的肠壁带来阵阵酥麻，后穴被破开的感觉有些奇怪带着微微的刺痛但更多的是又酸又麻的被填满的满足。

当下半身彻底结合在一起之后两人都发出了满足的叹息。周艺轩感觉自己进到底之后就停下了动作，安抚着搂着自己的背把脸埋在自己颈窝里的李汶翰，他能从对方微微发颤的身体上感受到他目前还有些不适应，而李汶翰的心理活动就比较复杂了，他倒是不觉得很疼，有些轻微的刺痛但在他忍受范围之内，毕竟就算他家老头儿的扩张工作一直都很到位他们也已经很久没做过了，但是……真的好胀好深啊……轩哥的尺寸太优越了，他到底是怎么做到的……

察觉到李汶翰的思想开始跑火车，周艺轩脸上浮上了无奈的笑，这个人真是太神奇了什么时候都能遛号，明明刚才还急着要自己进去，他揉了揉李汶翰少了不少肉手感没以前好的屁股问道：“汶翰你还好吗？”回过神的李汶翰没有回答他的问题，只是用自己的腿夹紧了周艺轩肌肉结实的腰，用实际行动告诉对方自己准备好了。得到许可的周艺轩刚开始只是小幅度抽插，每次都是抽出一些再慢慢把自己埋回去，重复几次动作之后感觉穴口肌肉的放松才开始稍微加大幅度挺动，变换着角度寻找刚才找到的敏感点。

“唔！轩哥！”听到李汶翰突然拔高的呻吟和感受到肠壁突然的收缩，周艺轩知道自己找对地方了，他开始朝那个方向进攻，每一次都狠狠擦过那一点再往深处顶弄，时不时又停下用自己的龟头顶着那一点小幅度碾磨，每到这个时候肠壁就会瞬间紧缩包裹着柱身蠕动带来强烈的快感，就像在按摩一样。更要命的是今天因为李汶翰发着低烧而温度比平时略微高些的肠壁紧紧地裹住自己，让周艺轩忍不住差点射出来。

“……唔……老头儿你赶紧动一动……”大概是周艺轩停顿太久，李汶翰受不了地催促道，虽然身体里最敏感的地方被从各个角度碾压也很舒服，但他更喜欢敏感点被擦过之后又被狠狠顶到深处带来的那种又酸又爽的快感，就跟他喜欢被按摩后颈一样。听到李汶翰好似欲求不满般的请求，又看到他通红的脸上眯着眼噘着嘴一脸又酸又爽的表情，周艺轩觉得一股血瞬间往下腹冲去，原本因长时间没发泄而硬挺的欲望更加发烫，身下的动作开始狂风骤雨，每一次都整根抽出再狠狠埋入，穴口溢出的润滑剂也在快速又激烈的动作下被打成泡沫状。

李汶翰有些招架不住身上人越来越大幅度的动作却不想喊停，此时此刻的他需要这种激烈的性爱来阻止他胡思乱想的脑子，离开他轩哥越久他心里那种患得患失的感觉就越来越重，明知道对方不会离开自己却依旧控制不住自己的思想，尤其是在被告知今天不能和轩哥同台演出，家族演唱会也有可能不能合体之后，这种不安全感越来越重，他几乎要被内心的不安全感和现实带来的巨大压力给压跨了。李汶翰感觉到自己哭了，留下的泪水有些是因为过于强烈的快感，更多的是因为他心里的酸涩，在他轩哥面前他不想再忍了，也根本忍不住。虽然今天在电话安慰他轩哥说他们一定会在更大的舞台上相遇，可他真的觉得他想要的未来看上去希望好渺茫，于是他更加用力地攀住周艺轩的背，像落水的人抓住了救命稻草一般不肯撒手，甚至因为用力过猛而抓出了血痕。

“唔……轩哥你不要离开我……”

听到李汶翰因过强的快感而断断续续地说出的这句带着哭腔的话周艺轩心里一阵心疼，随着性事进入到尾声他能从李汶翰身上感受到渐渐爆发出来的强烈不安全感，他从来没见过这么脆弱的李汶翰，哪怕当年得知组合暂时不能回归的时候也没有。周艺轩在心里叹了口气，最近他的心里也很乱所以才没意识到这只兔子从一开始就不是为着一碗面来的，他的汶翰现在感到很不安，需要自己的安慰，也想要安慰自己，才会不管不顾地大半夜从那边跑出来，还那么主动。

知道自己现在停下来安慰人也没用反而会使在高潮边缘的李汶翰徒增生理上的不满足，周艺轩更加加快了腰上的动作，手也握住李汶翰贴在自己小腹上的器官快速上下撸动，帮助他更快达到高潮。果然在前后双重快感的夹击下李汶翰的呻吟开始带上了越来越重的哭腔，脖子往后仰，在一声突然拔高的呻吟中射了出来，周艺轩感受到因高潮而不断绞紧的内壁使劲抽插了几十下也低吼着射在了李汶翰的身体里。感受到自己肩上湿漉漉的泪水又看见李汶翰一直不肯把头从自己怀里抬起来，周艺轩用还算干净的那只手摸着李汶翰的脸示意他抬起头让自己看看，果然看到一只哭得双眼通红的兔子。

周艺轩小心翼翼从李汶翰身体里退出来却还是因为小兔叽高潮后过于敏感的身体引起了对方的一阵颤抖。给自己简单擦拭了一下身上各种的痕迹之后周艺轩把还没从余韵中回过神的李汶翰圈到自己怀里，轻柔的吻落在对方的发旋和额头上，接着又向下移动到小兔叽哭得发红的眼眶替他吻去还留在眼角的泪水，最后周艺轩把自己的吻落在李汶翰的唇边，细细密密地亲吻着嘴角和颜色鲜艳红润的双唇；手上动作也跟着温柔地抚摸李汶翰的头发和背。等到感觉怀里的人呼吸渐渐平稳之后，周艺轩柔声问道：“好点了的话带你去清理？东西不及时清出来会生病的，再加上最近你身体也不太好。”

在李汶翰轻微地点点头之后周艺轩翻身下床去浴室放了满满一浴缸的热水，拿手试了试温度刚好之后又回到卧室打横抱起人往浴室走去，把李汶翰高潮过后酸软无力身体放入热水中，自己也跟着坐入其中。浴缸里的水由于两人体积的进入而溢出不少，拍打在瓷砖上发出声音。在一片只能听到哗哗水声的寂静中，李汶翰感受到周艺轩身上的温柔力量正伴随着他低沉的声音，透过浴室中弥漫的水汽传递到自己身边，安抚了他躁动不安的心，他听见周艺轩说：

“在我这里说什么都可以，哭一哭闹一闹也没关系，别把什么事都憋在心里，说出来我们一起解决。”——一如当年在韩国开导自己那样。

听到这句话好不容易停下哭声的李汶翰觉得自己鼻子一酸又要忍不住了，每天隔着电话的沟通根本聊胜于无，他真的有好多话想当着他轩哥的面说，想对着他轩哥撒娇，暂时放下身上队长的担子做一个只要被他轩哥宠着的小孩。

看到李汶翰鼻子一抽又要哭了，周艺轩笑了笑，脸上的神情更温柔，宠溺地刮了刮小兔叽已经哭红的鼻子：“好啦，虽然我说哭一哭闹一闹也没关系但汶翰你还是别哭了要不然明天眼睛哭肿了上镜该不好看了，想说什么就说。”话音刚落他就感觉到面对面坐在自己腿上的小兔叽往自己身上扑过来，溅起一片水花。听着伏在耳边的李汶翰用软软糯糯的声音絮絮叨叨地着说话，周艺轩笑弯了眼睛，时不时也跟着附和几句。李汶翰跟他说的事什么都有，从带队抠舞不容易到抱怨昨天盒饭里有一样菜特别难吃。替李汶翰按摩完酸软的腰之后周艺轩的手慢慢划向股间开始替他清理自己刚才射在里面的东西以及润滑剂。在接触到后穴时感觉到怀里人声音一瞬的停顿，周艺轩放慢了自己的动作，耐心地引导着让李汶翰身体里已经分不清是精液还是润滑剂的粘稠液体缓缓流出。

在确认过李汶翰身体里的东西已经流干净之后，周艺轩把他的脑袋从自己颈窝里掰出来，摸了摸小兔叽因为刚才的清理动作感到害羞而有些发红的脸，他听见李汶翰说：

“轩哥我饿了……”

李汶翰知道自己这句话有些煞风景，特别破坏现在温馨的气氛，可他真的饿了，今天本来就因为生病没胃口，刚才一番激烈的运动也早已让他吃下去的为数不多的食物被消化殆尽。

周艺轩有些哭笑不得地看着犹犹豫豫说完这句话以后脸上带着纠结的小表情的李汶翰，觉得他的汶翰真是太可爱了。摸了摸李汶翰的耳朵尖，周艺轩说道：“那我去给你做面吃？放两个鸡蛋那种？” 

有面吃的李汶翰开心极了，两条腿往他轩哥身上一盘撒着娇要周艺轩抱他回床上。周艺轩无奈又宠溺地笑了笑，托起腻在自己身上撒娇的小兔叽往卧室走去。帮李汶翰和自己穿好衣服之后周艺轩把人放到已经换过床单的床上坐好，他能感受到李汶翰身上的不安全感在慢慢散去，取而代之的是得到安抚以后心理和生理上的双重满足感。

（三）

心理和生理上的需求都得到满足以后的小兔叽又开始恃宠而骄，笑得可爱露出兔牙，一脸傲娇地催促他家老头儿赶紧去给自己煮面，说自己快要饿死了，然后便得到了来自老轩头的调戏。

“饿不死，毕竟我刚把你喂饱不是吗？”—— 李汶翰被这句话闹了个大红脸，不知道该怎么怼回去就开始拿着怀里的枕头出气。

看着又开始害羞的小兔叽，扳回一城的周艺轩笑着走进厨房开始（制作兔粮）煮面。打开煤气灶点上火把盛着适量水的锅放在上面，从橱柜中拿出两张榨面之后又打开冰箱拿出两个鸡蛋磕到碗里加上盐打散，动作一气呵成，就像他过去无数次给李汶翰做宵夜那样。

“可惜笋干菜吃完了，也不知道今天这碗汶翰吃不吃得惯。”在等待水开的间隙周艺轩感叹着今天这碗没有笋干的面缺失了灵魂，没有注意到某只兔子正拖着自己酸软无力的身体慢慢靠近，等他察觉到的时候身后已经贴上了一个熟悉的热源。

“汶翰你怎么不在卧室等着跑出来了？”摸了摸靠在自己胳膊上的兔子脑袋，周艺轩问道。

见李汶翰不回答只是拿脑袋蹭着胳膊往自己身上贴大有赖着不走的架势，周艺轩只好张开手臂让他窜到自己怀里，手扶上李汶翰的腰帮他分担一些身上的重量。

李汶翰双手抱着他轩哥的腰眼巴巴地看着锅里浸了水之后开始逐渐变软的面，开口问道：“轩哥……怎么还没好昂……我真的好饿……”

“好啦，这就好了。”听见小兔叽又在撒娇，周艺轩摸了摸李汶翰柔软的头发柔声说道，见锅里的面软到适中的程度之后便单手把蛋到入锅内，在锅内的蛋液凝固成蛋花之后撒盐调味再盛入碗中。

被催促着在餐桌前坐好的李汶翰感受着屁股下的柔垫——这是刚才周艺轩给他垫上的说怕椅子太硬他坐着难受，两眼放光地看着正向自己走来的人，不知道是在期待那个人手上端着的面还是只是单纯地期待着那个人的到来，亦或者是两者都有。

随着周艺轩手上那碗面的靠近而越来越浓的食物香气让李汶翰更加饥肠辘辘，还没等到周艺轩端着面到自己身边坐下就开始了新一轮的撒娇，说什么自己手上没力气一定要轩哥喂他吃，就当是今天的面没笋干的补偿。周艺轩一向拿撒娇的李汶翰没办法，拿筷子挑起面吹了几口以后送到李汶翰的嘴边。小兔叽嗷呜一口把面吃掉，鼓着腮帮子咀嚼，看着李汶翰吃得认真的侧脸，周艺轩心里一阵柔软。现在被安抚过后的小兔叽异常乖巧，浑身散发着与往日活泼不同的文静，默默吸入送到自己嘴边的食物，还时不时含糊不清地说上几句轩哥你也吃昂，太多了我吃不完。

…………………………

“唔……轩哥我困了，”所谓饱暖思淫欲，现在吃完面以后不管“思”前面的两个字还是后面的两个字都被满足的李汶翰两者都不追求，他只觉得困，想睡觉，眨着快要撑不住的眼皮黏黏糊糊地对着周艺轩撒娇，“轩哥你抱我回去睡觉~”说完就倒在他轩哥的肩膀上，反正轩哥脾气那么好肯定不会拒绝他的。

听到李汶翰的撒娇周艺轩觉得那些还没洗的锅碗瓢盆都不重要了，虽然本来他也没打算今天晚上洗，毕竟今天自己的首要任务是哄好这只大半夜跑到自己家里来的兔子。抱起已经迷迷糊糊快要睡过去的人形兔子回到卧室，周艺轩躺在床上把缩在怀里的人圈好，拍着李汶翰的背哄他睡觉。周艺轩估摸着李汶翰这会应该是真困了，以他对他家二货的了解这货因为生病本就不支的体力估计早就被刚才的一通折腾消耗得差不多了，要不是实在太饿睡不着早睡过去了。

就在周艺轩感觉到李汶翰的呼吸变得越来越平缓，自己也快要睡着的时候，他怀里的人突然想起了什么似的闭着眼睛两只爪子开始乱摸。摸上周艺轩的脸找准位置以后，李汶翰轻轻地在他轩哥嘴上啄了一下。周艺轩听见了李汶翰虽然困但带着明显笑意的声音：

“轩哥晚安，爱你哦~”

黑暗中周艺轩借着透过窗帘进入房间里的微弱的光看到了李汶翰嘴角上扬的睡颜，把人往自己怀里搂地更紧些，他说：

“晚安，我也爱你。”

 

后续：

第二天清晨：

“那汶翰我就送你到这里？”大别墅不远处的街道上的一辆车里，周艺轩看着抱着自己不太肯撒手的李汶翰问道。

“等一下……我就再抱一会……”回应他的是李汶翰由于把自己埋在周艺轩怀里而有些发闷的声音。

感觉到李汶翰的不舍，周艺轩没再说话，把手放在李汶翰头上抚摸他由于还没做造型而变得有些卷曲的头发，车内的空气一时间变得安静。

“轩哥那我走了哦，你一定要记得每天都给我打电话~”李汶翰终于舍得把自己的头从周艺轩怀里抬起来，双手薅上周艺轩现在毛茸茸的像猕猴桃一样的脑袋，昨天时间太急他没摸够，趁现在还有时间赶紧再摸一会，猕猴桃轩哥真的太好撸了。

“好~回去那边记得照顾好自己，排练再要紧也没你的身体重要，我可不想老陪你去医院。”周艺轩任由李汶翰的手在自己头上胡作非为，看着对方笑得那么开心并不打算制止，只是惯例地又开始唠叨要他多注意身体，末了补上一句，“想找人说话的时候随时打我电话，我的电话对你没有关机也没有不在服务区。”说完还不忘摸摸李汶翰因为自己的话开始害羞而泛红的耳朵尖。

“哎呀~老头儿你太啰嗦了！我走了昂，你也要照顾好自己，膝盖上的伤别再犯了~”害羞完的李汶翰嫌弃的语气中带着遮掩不住的甜蜜，开开心心地在他轩哥嘴上吧唧了一大口，打开车门往外走去。

看着恢复了朝气向远处走去的李汶翰，周艺轩拿手指摸了摸自己的嘴唇，他还能感受到上面来自李汶翰的触感和温度。

“我们一定会在更大的舞台上相遇的。”

周艺轩又想起了李汶翰在电话里跟自己说的那句话，低下头无奈地笑了笑，虽然他总把轩哥有办法挂在嘴边，可他觉得他的汶翰有时候比他更有办法，总能在察觉到自己情绪低落的时候给自己安慰。周艺轩知道自己身边所有知情的人都觉得在这段感情中是他照顾李汶翰更多一些，毕竟李汶翰的恃宠而骄是摆在明面上谁都看得见的；可只有周艺轩一个人知道那个看上去大大咧咧却心思细腻的人在多少次自己的情绪跌落到谷底的时候给予了自己力量，傲娇的小兔子不善于表达自己内心真正的想法，却一直执着地用一种专属于李汶翰的笨拙却又真诚的方式温暖着自己。

他们是彼此的太阳，是照进彼此生命里最重要的那一束光。

 

 

 

 

 

 

彩蛋1：看透了一切的春杨弟弟

“大哥的动作好像比平常略显迟缓啊……”胡春杨看着带着他们练舞的李汶翰想道，再联系他今天不经意间看到的大哥领口附近的红痕还有刚才大哥的大哥发给他的那条微信：

“如果你汶翰哥有什么不对劲的地方随时告诉我，回公司请你吃饭。”

顿时明白了大哥昨天晚上跑哪去都干了什么的胡春杨笑得一脸高深，表示对其他七人关于“昨天晚上他们队长到底哪儿去了”这个问题的八卦讨论持保留意见。

“佛曰不可说不可说，不想吃狗粮的话就别问了。”

得到这个莫名其妙答案的七人七脸懵逼，其中五个回忆起了最近彩排时老碰到的来自隔壁节目组的某周姓猕猴桃，再联想到他们队长和猕猴桃的日常互动，觉得自己好像明白了什么。

彩蛋2：关于过去惨痛的回忆到底是什么

那是某一次很久没见面之后的烩面，两人一见面就滚上了床，心急的李兔叽不等他家周老头儿做完扩张就把人推倒坐了上去，结果没控制好力道一坐到底之后便感受到了来自下身撕裂般的疼痛。可怜的小兔叽捂着被顶痛的肚子哭个不停一直喊疼，哼哼唧唧难受了好几天，从此以后周艺轩再也没有在床上由着李汶翰胡来过，毕竟被兔子尖叫吓萎之后还得又买药又安慰人这种让人无语又心疼的经历他不想再有第二次了。


End file.
